1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to household cleaning appliances and more particularly relates to handheld dust removal tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of tools and methods may be used to remove dust from household surfaces, such as a feather duster, a dust rag and the like. Materials may include ostrich feathers and other types of feathers, lamb's wool, other natural and synthetic fibers, and so forth. The dusting tool may be brushed across the household surface, wiping the dust from the surface and attracting the dust to the fibers. After a certain amount of usage, it then becomes necessary to clean the dust off of the dusting tool by shaking, beating, or rinsing the dust free. This cleaning is best performed away from the household environment so that the dust will not settle back onto the surfaces from which it was removed.
The attraction and retention of the dust by the fibers may be enhanced by spraying a moistening agent on the dusting tool or household surface. Nevertheless, it will still become necessary to clean the tool after its dust retention capacity has been reached. Otherwise, dust will simply be deposited back on the surface as the now-saturated tool moves the accumulated dust around.
Other potential approaches to dust removal involve moving air. A vacuum cleaner creates suction to draw the dust away from the surface. Vacuuming is not as effective on glossy surfaces where even a thin layer of dust is very evident, or on irregular surfaces where the proximity required for good suction is difficult to maintain without scratching or otherwise damaging the surface with the vacuum nozzle. Suction of the vacuum may be improved with a more powerful motor, but the associated weight and bulk would make it unsuitable for most household dusting. Another alternative would be to use compressed air to blow the dust off of the surface, but the dust will eventually settle back onto the same or another surface.
Variously configured rotating brushes may also be used. However, these may suffer from the same drawback as compressed air, removing the dust rapidly but simultaneously ejecting it in one or more directions only to settle back onto the various household surfaces. Also, similar to manual dusters and dust rags, they must be periodically cleaned when their dust retention capacity has been reached. A vacuum cleaner may be enhanced by a rotating brush as long as adequate suction is maintained to capture the ejected dust before it escapes into the surrounding environment. However, the same disadvantages apply to glossy and irregular surfaces as with vacuuming in general.